How To Get The Girl Oneshot
by The Writing Beany
Summary: He really was a dumb fox and considering she was standing out in the rain with him, hoping against hope that he really wanted to get the girl, she was just as dumb.


How to get the girl

Verse: Zootroplis

Genre: romance

Rating: pg-13

Pairing(s): Nick/Judy

Song: How you get the girl by Taylor Swift

Summary: He really was a dumb fox and considering she was standing out in the rain with him, hoping against hope that he really wanted to get the girl, she was just as dumb.

* * *

With each drip that hit his muzzle his breath seem to hitch and even as the coldness seeped past his fur and sliced through skin he wouldn't dare dart away.

It wasn't just the heavy threat of the thunder and lighting that hung in the air; it was the unspoken words that neither one had the courage just yet to say.

"hey," its not what he had wanted to say; because yes he had stood in front of his mirror and repeated everything he wanted to say to her, over and over until even Finn had growled at him and threatened to kill him.

Lavender eyes studied his dripping form and on any other night he was so sure that he would be beyond the threshold and she would laugh at him. On any other night he wouldn't be standing there unable to think or speak clearly to his best friend.

Who up until a week ago had been the only mammal who he thought honestly put up with his crap. Who up until a week ago swore to be his partner for the rest of their careers.

"Nick?" at least she wasn't spitting his name, his ears twitch at that and for a moment her paw strains against the door and he held no illusion that he didn't deserve that slamming his face.

In fact she could use any fox repellent on him and he would take it because he deserved it; he deserved everything his bunny could and should throw at him. And he hides that whine because she _isn't_ his, probably never was and he was an idiot to think anything different.

"So," her eyebrow jerks upwards and the paw loosens "I was a jerk and an idiot and... and this isn't about me it's about you and that you should have a partner who doesn't act like an idiot" a shuddering breath brings him to a stop and he looks away because having her watch him, this close after a week of not seeing her makes him think of things that a best friend shouldn't think.

"And you deserve a best friend who doesn't put their own happiness or feelings before your happiness" he mumbles, watching a puddle form before him, just below the step that up until a week ago had welcomed him with out question.

"I don't get a say in your life and it was dumb of me to think that or to think that you would want me to be apart of that _part_ of your life" he feels miserable but he would suck it up because he was right, none of this was about him it was all about _her_ and all about how he still deserved to be in her life, taking what ever life line she threw to him.

"I was an idiot to barge in and I was an idiot to admit that I loved you ….. I still do but that does not over shadow my need to have you as my best friend and even if you never feel one shred of what I do I don't care because you were my best friend" he shivers and notices that it isn't just the rain wetting his fur but it wasn't about him and he would prove that to her.

"Can I have me best friend back?" he winches at the whine but looks up to find her staring at him with a look that he knew so well.

"No," she declares letting go of the door and stares him down, rolling her eyes when he bobs his head and looks away.

"You never lost your best friend to begin with you dumb fox" he nearly gives himself whiplash as a small smile broke across her muzzle.

"And you would have known that if you didn't run away before I could open my mouth" she admonishes and even though he would normally roll his eyes and go back to teasing her right now he could do nothing more than hope.

"I agree with everything you said; about being an idiot but even if Bongo offered to partner me with someone who wasn't an idiot I wouldn't accept" she declares and he can't help but fall more in love with her as she proves how determined she is.

"And I agree 100 percent that you don't get a say in who I chose to love," his heart skips at that but he wouldn't mourn because she was still his best friend and after every crappy thing he ever did, he knows he deserves this.

He lowers his head, bowing to fate that he would watch from the side lines.

What did he expect when he barged in to her home while she had been on a date and declare he was in love with her; after all he was still a fox and she was a bunny. He ignore the roll of his stomach when he remembered the image of her wrapped in the arms of that buck and he yearned to feel happy and he would figure out how do that at a later date.

"Nick?" he looks up to find a now sodden bunny staring at up at him, no longer the determined bunny who looked ready to rip him a new one.

"You don't get a say in who I _chose_ to love! You just have to accept it" her half smile helps to melt his heart a little more and he dreaded the day she had a daughter because even as uncle Nick, he knew he was a goner.

"because you dumb fox I _always_ chose you" she declares.

he so sure that he had gotten rain in his ears because he didn't hear right. He was an idiot and she was a smart bunny, who deserved so much more than he could ever give her.

"Did I break you? Nick?" the panic look and the way her paws come up to rest on his shoulders loosen something in his mind and he is processing what she said.

"ME" a nod.

"Chose me?" another nod and soon the lights are being switched on again.

"Dumb bunny" her out raged expression caused him to smirk, the folding of her arms were of course just the icing on the cake.

"Why you mhp-" her words are cut off by his arms latching on to her hips and slamming her body against his chest. If he wasn't internally jumping for joy he would have laughed at how their wet bodies made sloppy noises.

He sighs when her arms reach around his torso and his muzzle finds its place between her ears.

"Dumb bunny! Now your stuck with me" he huffs even when the smile lights up his muzzle, he enjoys the way her smaller paws clutches at his wet shirt.

"I was stuck with you anyway! Though if the option to leave is still open-" she gives a shy shriek when his cold nose quickly darts past the wet fur at her neck and presses against skin.

"Stuck with me sweet heart" he mumbles before the smiles dims and he has to ask the questions he really doesn't wants to know the answer to because it brings back the memory of a buck he never wanted to see again.

"Carrots what happened" he pulls back to look in her eyes, partly to see her expression, partly because he had missed her eyes.

"This dumb fox finally admitted that he loved me and I knew that no male would ever make me feel the way he does" her smile brightens up the night around them and he finds that he falls even more in love with her.

"Though I would much rather he tell me again how he feels" she ordered and he grins down at her, the smirk slowly slipping in place. Tilting his head he leaves a few ticks of his heart to pass.

"Well it has been a whole week fluff- ooofff" the punch was not needed but she wouldn't be his bunny if she didn't beat him up from time to time.

"I will leave you out here fox" she warned, melting the moment he pulled her closer, lowering his head to press his forehead against hers.

"I love you. Completely, madly and with out any reason for why I should be so lucky to ever have you in my life and I swear to you that I will love you until the day I die and even after that" if it wasn't a serious moment she might have joked about emotional foxes instead she just gazes up at him.

"Ask me?" she orders and he frowns at her, just staring in to her expectant eyes.

"Are you-?"

"Am I completely, madly and with out any reason for why should be so luck to ever have you in my life in love with you?" that smirk would be the death of him he was sure.

"Yes, yes I am" he kisses the smirk from her lips.

He really was a dumb fox but considering she was standing in the pouring rain, wrapped in his arms, she was just as dumb.

The End


End file.
